Blue-Eyed Songbird
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: SessKag. Kagome of the Higurashi Clan, reputed for her unrivaled beauty, is betrothed to Prince Kouga of the East for political purposes. Refusing to surrender the most beautiful woman in all the lands to his rival, Lord Sesshomaru of the West steals Kagome on the eve of the wedding, setting off a huge war.
1. A Marriage

Kagome scowled and released an arrow, and watched as the air lit up with her powers. The arrow blazed through the dusk and thudded into the tree with a fizz of bright pink.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered. She hated everyone right now, Everyone. Mostly herself, for being so damn beautiful. She hated her beauty.

It was her thrice-bedamned beauty that had landed her in this _most_ unattractive situation. In several days, she would be married to Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands. It wasn't anything against him _personally_, but she wanted to marry someone she loved. And besides, she wouldn't even be his _real_ mate. She's just be one of his many wives. Dammit, she wouldn't live like that!

Her scowl darkening, she let loose of a couple more arrows. Damn her beauty, and damn stupid politics!

-oOo-

**As you can tell, these chapters will probably be very short, ranging from 100-500 words. I might even throw in a couple 1000's. This is purely for fun and challenge.**

**I know I'm being a little ambitious, posting yet _another_ story, but yeah... I just felt like I had to do it, y'know?**

**Peace!**

**-Stardust Miko**

***edit* Backpedal! These chapters will start very short, but they will _nawt_ stay that way! I know because I just updated a chapter and it was way longer than this!**


	2. Honey

Kagome stomped into the castle, not wanting to look at anybody. Her mother, her traitor mother caught her by the arm.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," said Midoriko gravely.

"Why?" growled her daughter, wrenching her arm out of the older woman's grasp. "What do you even care about me? You sold me off to the highest bidder!"

Midoriko winced. "It wasn't like that, honey-"

Kagome snorted. Midoriko had never called her 'honey' in her life. "Don't 'honey' me," she said scornfully. "I hate that sickening stuff."

"You must understand, most marriages _are_ not romantic; they are for political reasons," Midoriko tried to explain.

Her daughter laughed derisively. "I'm not even the heir. Kikyo is. You could have married _her_ off to that Kouga dude. Mom, I haven't even _met_ the guy! How can you trust him with me?"

"He will take good care of you," her mother promised. "I will make sure."

"Yeah? Like how?"

Midoriko drew herself up. "I am the greatest miko who ever lived."

Kagome snorted louder this time. She poked her mother in the stomach, and Midoriko deflated. "Don't fool yourself. If you really were strong, you wouldn't need to ally yourself with the East by marrying off your daughter."

She stormed away, blue eyes flashing.

-oOo-

**I dunno guys. Maybe I should delete this story from FFnet? None of you guys really care about this Dokuga contest thing, do you? And you guys like the longer chapters better. Tell me how you feel.**


	3. The Sooner the Better

Kagome smiled stiffly. "Pleased to meet you, Kouga-sama." She bowed, the silks of her kimono weighing her down. She felt so fat with all seven layers on. The wolf prince grinned cockily and matched her bow.

"Same. You're even more beautiful than what I pictured," Kouga said, and he wasn't lying. She was just a human, so he really hadn't expected much, but her beauty astounded him. Thick, shiny hair dark as ink spilled across her shoulders, and her large, almond-shaped, brilliant blue eyes brought out the blue natural highlights to her hair. A straight, aristocratic nose, and slightly full lips were molded to her face as perfectly as a painter would etch onto his paper.

Kagome's smile got a little stiffer. She hated it when guys complimented her on her beauty. Was she nothing more than a pretty face to look at, a willowy body to admire? Dammit, she wished there were more guys out there who didn't care about how she looked, and cared more about what she could _do._ She wondered how Kouga might react if she showed him how deadly she could be with a bow and arrow. Would that make her look less attractive to him? Maybe he wanted a docile woman he could boss around. Wolves _were_ rather dominant creatures. But then again, maybe he'd like her all the more, and she couldn't have that, could she?

"Thank you," she said. Her face felt caked with make-up. As soon as this meet-and-greet was over, she'd run to her rooms and dunk her head in the water basin. She hated how stiff her eyelashes were, how whenever she opened her mouth it felt like her face was going to crack.

The Lord of the East's grin grew wider. What a pretty thing to add to his collection. His reputation would only grow, with the most beautiful woman in all the lands in his collection. Of course, she would never reach full status as his mate; she was human. Besides, as much as he liked the birds with the colorful feathers, he liked the birds who had colorful feathers _and _sharp claws better.

He turned to her mother. "Midoriko-san," he said. "When will the marriage be, exactly?"

"In three days' time, Kouga-sama," replied the woman, bowing. She wasn't a bad looker either, Kouga thought. But her daughter far bypassed her in beauty.

"Great," smirked the wolf prince. "The sooner, the better." He put his arm around his bride-to-be's shoulders, unaware of how her body stiffened under his touch. "The sooner, the better," he repeated.


	4. For the Good of Many

"_Dammit!_"

Kagome chucked a jade pot across the room. It crashed into the wall with a satisfying bang. The lid popped off, and its contents spilled across the hardwood floor. Sapphires ground into glittering powder. She read the note again.

_A little gift. Dust it in your hair for the ceremony. It'll bring out the blue tints in your hair. After the wedding, you'll leave the Higurashi village immediately, of course. You'll come live with us. You better start breaking your ties to your Clan soon, Kagome. Soon, all you'll know is the East! It's almost as beautiful as you are. You'll be happy, we have the best luxuries in all the lands! I can't wait to get to know you better._

_-Kouga the Prince of the Wolves, Lord of the East_

Go the East and break all her ties with her past life? Was he nuts? And was he perverted as well, with that last bit? 'I can't wait to get to know you better'? Really? Damn wolf! Why a wolf? Why not some kind of... oh, she didn't know, maybe a sheep demon or something? He was so predatory! She hated his guts. He automatically assumed that she'd be perfectly fine as long as she got stiff, heavy, and uncomfortable kimono to wear, makeup to slather all over her face, and gossip to giggle about like some airheaded nitwit noblewoman.

"I'll show him," she muttered rebelliously. "I'll beat it into him if I have to, but I'll make him understand that this is just a political marriage, he doesn't own me, _certainly _not my body, and that I _won't_ be controlled!"

She stomped on the shimmery fragments of sapphire. She hated how the world worked. She hated how the men treated women like little more than possessions.

When Lord Kouga had heard about her, one way or the other, he had made up his mind that he had to have her. He had approached cordially at first, sending messengers bearing letters asking for her hand in marriage. Midoriko had refused politely. More messengers, more letters. As the pile of letters bearing the seal of the East grew larger and larger on the head of the Higurashi clan's desk, their content got more and more threatening. Finally, Kouga waged an unofficial war against the Higurashi clan, who lived in a city-state between the East and the West. He sent soldiers to their land who bore no crest to identify their liege lord, but it was obvious who had sent them. They burned the land, they abducted the women, they killed the men. Finally, Midoriko gave in, putting the good of many before the good of one, and gave her daughter Kagome's hand to the Prince of the Wolves in marriage, allying the Higurashi city-state with the East. Kouga claimed it was because they were frightened of their victims' new, powerful ally, but _for some reason,_ the soldiers stopped their raids on the Higurashi clan.

Kagome knew that she had to do this, or her entire Clan would be destroyed, but she still hated it.

_For the good of many_, she reminded herself.


	5. Unforgiving

Kagome grinned savagely as her katana ripped through the dummy's stomach, spraying foamy guts everywhere. She imagined the cocky wolf's face on the dummy, and her delight grew.

_Take that, Kouga!_

"Kagome!"

She turned, letting her katana droop to her side. Her mother. "Yes?"

"New gifts have arrived from the East."

"Is that all?" Kagome's voice was frosty. She still hadn't forgiven her mother. "Not really worth coming all the way out here and telling me for. I don't give a crap about anything he gives me."

Midoriko winced. She hated the enmity that existed between herself and her daughter. It was for the common good! It was Kagome, or it was her entire Clan! Her duties, as the head of the Higurashi clan, was to care for all. And if the safety of all required the sacrifice of one...

Kagome cocked her head and planted a hand on her hip, leaning on one leg at a sassy angle. She made it clear that she wanted her mother gone.

Midoriko left.


	6. Plotting

"Repeat."

The messenger gulped nervously. "Er... Kouga the Magnificent, Prince of Wolves, Lord of the East, invites you to his wedding. He will be wedded to the beautiful lady miko Higurashi Kagome when the moon is full. The ceremony will be held at the Higurashi City-state. Signed, Kouga the Magnificent, Prince of Wolves, Lord of the East." He squinted. "Er... PS, Don't forget to bring a gift." He cleared his throat. He didn't like the way he was being eyed. He felt like a rabbit in his warren, crouching, terrified, as a predator stuck its head down the warren hole. He took an involuntary step back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Higurashi Kagome, was it? The miko reputed to be the most beautiful lady in all the lands? She was getting married? To the wolf? How dare that mange-bag? The best goods went to _him_, Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection, Ruler of the Crescent Moon, Lord of the West. That woman belonged to _him_. It was only right.

"Leave."

The messenger scurried away, and Sesshomaru stared out the window and plotted.

-oOo-

**Hehehe, Sesshy makes an appearance... He's rather selfish, isn't he? Didja notice how the two dudes were boasting their titles, trying to up the other? Haha, felt like I had to stick it in there... So yeah. How do you like? Compliments to the Writer? Or naw?**


	7. That Too

Kagome fidgetted as Kikyo trailed her long fingers through her long, straight, aubergine hair.

"Hurry up," she complained. "How long does it take for you to do your hair?"

Kikyo shot her a dirty look. "Well, I actually care about how I look, so just sit and grit your teeth, my sister."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What does it matter how you look? Are you trying to show off for the lords? Have you forgotten what happened t_ me? _Because I was pretty, one of the Cardinal Lords waged a war on us!"

Kikyo examined her eyelids, then dusted more golden glitter on them. "Yes, well, that is because Mother dearest refused to give you up to him. Most silly, I must say."

"_What?_" Kagome shouted, enraged. "Are you saying she should have given me up?"

"Well, he would have gotten what he wanted in the end anyways," reasoned Kikyo. "It makes sense to reduce the losses to the minimum."

"You- you- " Kagome was lost for words. She settled for glaring at her older sister. "You..."

Kikyo laughed, shaking back her hair and smiling coquettishly at her reflection. "I just want what's best for the Clan."

"No," Kagome ground out. "You just want what's best for _you_."

Kikyo considered her words, then threw back her head and laughed, a tinkling sound like bells. "How perceptive of you, dear little sister. That too, Kagome. That too."


	8. Message in Silk

Kagome gritted her teeth. Damn, she hated this. It was her bridal shower, and everyone who was anyone, Kouga had assured, was there, heaping gifts on her. Everyone was smirking behind their hands, she knew. They laughed at the Higurashis' foolishness, to try to defy the Lord of the East.

Damn, she hated them all.

She flashed a smile faker than her happiness about her marriage, and accepted a gift. She unwrapped it. A yukata of the slipperiest, smoothest silk she had ever touched was lying on the soft velvet. She lifted it up, admiring the pearly sheen on the rosy fabric.

"Thank you," she said grudgingly to the youkai who had presented it to her.

Kouga smirked and tucked his bride-to-be closer to his side. How beautiful she was. How perfect they would be together. Kagome's eyes narrowed. The wolf's touch was filthy to her. But she refrained from struggling free. She didn't want to offend him. If _that_ happened, the mysterious soldiers would probably return and wreak havoc upon her city.

She trailed her fingers along the silk, enjoying the glassy feeling... until her fingers brushed against a bump. Keeping her face under control, she slipped her hand under the silk and searched for the bump. It was a piece of paper.

She would look at it when Kouga was gone.

-oOo-

The moment the thrice-bedamned bridal shower was over, Kagome hurried to her chambers to look at the note.

_Blue-eyed songbird, crying for despair_

_If you wish to flee the wolf's lair_

_Fly to the flowers and prepare to flee_

_Under the moon high, flee from the misery_

Her breath caught at her throat. A chance for escape? Or a cruel trick? Her eyes narrowed. What would she do?


	9. Not Long

What could she do? If she actually managed to escape, run away, then Kouga would be furious. And he'd take out his anger on her Clan. But could she really live her life the way it was starting to lay out? A pretty pet of the Lord of the East?

No.

But could she really bring down her entire Clan?

No.

Kagome paced her room, running the poem through her head over and over again.

_Blue-eyed songbird, crying for despair_

_If you wish to flee the wolf's lair_

_Fly to the flowers and prepare to flee_

_Under the moon high, flee from the misery_

It was pretty obvious what the writer meant. If she wanted to run away from Kouga, she would have to go down to the gardens, ready to leave with anything she needed to take, at moonhigh. There she would meet someone, probably, or maybe find a horse conveniently tied to a tree. Then she would flee from the misery her life would be if she stayed.

Kagome made her decision. She would go down to the gardens at moonhigh and meet this person. She would just talk to him, not make any rash decisions. She wanted to meet this secret ally of hers.

Kagome cast a glance at the sky. The moon was almost directly above the swan pond. It wouldn't be long now.


	10. Her Name in the Night

Kagome threaded her way through the hallways cautiously. It wouldn't do for a servant to see her sneaking through the palace on the eve of her wedding, especially she had made her feeling about the whole affair clear. There was little light illuminating the halls, and once or twice she bumped into furniture and paused, heart beating loudlt in her ears, to listen for approaching footsteps.

In the end, Kagome managed to get to the courtyard without being intercepted. Silently congratulating herself on this feat, she made her way down the cobbled paths to the gardens. She glanced up when she reached the pond. The moon was directly overhead.

_Moonigh._

To which flowers had the mysterious poet been alluding to? The Higurashi Gardens weren't vast, but they were large enough to cause her to look past a possible aider. Had the poem offered a clue? No, she didn't think so...

_Blue-eyed songbird, crying for despair_

_If you wish to flee the wolf's lair_

_Fly to the flowers and prepare to flee_

_Under the moon high, flee from the misery_

Under the moonhigh; directly beneath the moon, was that what the message had meant? If that was so, she was at the right spot; the moon pond was built so that at midnight, the moon would be directly over the center of the water.

She surveyed the area. There was no one around except herself. Maybe she was a little early. She started to sit down, but froze when a voice reached out to her.

"Kagome Higurashi."


	11. Someone Help Me

Her breath caught in her throat. The voice had come from behind her. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't. Her muscles seemed to frozen up, and then there was the _tiny_ matter of the blade pressed against the small of her back.

"That's me," she said quietly. Lamest reply of the millenium. _That's me? _What kind of a pathetic answer was that?

The voice chuckled. "I was quite sure beforehand, but thank you for confirming my suspicions. Now, I trust you received my note?"

Kagome was getting her tongue back. "Oops, what note?" she said scathingly. "I just happened to be walking in the gardens at midnight."

The voice was silent, then it chuckled again, sending buckets of ice cascading down her spine. Or maybe it was the icy blade still pressed against her flesh, radiating coldness through the thinness of her sleeping yukata.

"Hey, you think you could take the sword away? We can talk like civilized hum- -er, _beings _without one of us ready to shish kebab the other."

"I think I will remain in this fashion, and you will too."

Kagome was indignant. "Hey, I thought we were just talking?"

The voice was now laughing. "Where did you get that idea, my lady? You are going to 'flee from the misery,'" it quoted.

She frowned. "I haven't agreed to anything. Now, if we can get inside and talk about this over a cup of tea..."

"Have I not stressed this clearly enough for your perfume-addled brain to understand? You are coming with me." Each word was enunciated slowly, as if to a child. She bristled at the insult, both spoken and unspoken.

"No, I am not. I'm going to look at the situation from all sides before i do anything," she said resolutely.

There was a delicate snort. "I am afraid not, my hime. Now, will you come willingly, or will I have to resort to other measures?"

Kagome scowled and turned around, ready to give the mysterious stranger a piece of her mind. The pressure from the blade disappeared instantly. She stared around and around, jaw dropping. There was absolutely no one in sight, no one holding a sword to her back.

And then there was a cloth being held to her nose, an arm wrapping around her middle, tugging her against a rock-hard chest. _No!_ She struggled, thrashed, but her captor was a warrior, with strong muscles. There was a sickening sweet scent emanating from the cloth.

Kagome was trying so hard not to breath, but her adrenaline rush and wildly beating heart demanded great gulps of air. A sudden clenching of the arm around her middle drove all the air from her lungs out. Instinctively, she drew in a breath, and made her mistake.

Wooziness rushed to her head, and she fell limp, vaguely aware of being caught by her captor. _No..._ she thought weakly as the darkness consumed her. _Someone... help me!_


	12. Swan Dive

**Hey guys! Guess what? New story! Wheee! It's called Covenant, and you guys should totally check it out! It's about how Kagome and Sesshomaru are on opposing sides of a war (complete flip-around from General, one of my other stories) and to end the war, they're forced to marry by their parents, who are the leaders of the sides. And yeah, they hate each other, so... hahaha! Anyways, just... Do me a favor? Por favor? And look at it? *bats eyelashes***

* * *

Takaharu smirked as the girl slumped against his chest. Given, she had struggled more than he would have expected from someone like _her_, a pampered brat, but she had fallen in the end.

He took the opportunity to study her face, wondering what could have brought on all those legends of her beauty. The captain had to admit, she was a looker, with pale, creamy, unblemished skin, and classic, yet _not_ features. High cheekbones, definitely classic. Pert nose, not (straight noses were classic). Slightly full lips, not (full, plump lips were classic). Large eyes that, if the tales were true, were bluer than a blue jay's feathers. Not classic, just _strange. _Her features were not belonging to any one category; they were mismatched, yet they fit beautifully together. Like the pieces of a puzzle; not one alike, yet perfect for each other.

The moonlight shone on the silvery white streak in the otherwise dark blue hair of the youkai. His eyes, the dark amber of wild honey, gleamed as he appraised his prize. The dark red markings under his eyes added to his exotic look.

Finally, he drew back. "Well, I must admit, she is as beautiful as they say. But she is not my idea of the perfect woman." He flexed his shoulders, then hoisted the girl over his right shoulder, where she hung like a sack of potatoes. Takaharu grunted. "Your name may mean songbird, but you are far from feather-light," he remarked. But she wasn't fat; rather, lean. Could the pampered brat actually have muscles? He doubted it. Why would she?

The captain shrugged. What did it matter to him? She belonged to his lord, not him. So he really shouldn't care whether he was his idea of the perfect woman; perhaps she was Lord Sesshomaru's idealistic Aphrodite. He bounced a little on his toes, feeling the weight of the girl shift on his shoulder, then smirked. He took a deep breath, then leapt into the pond.

There was barely a splash as the youkai and human disappeared in the waters of the swan pond; all there was to show for their submergence was a single ripple and stray lilies bobbing up and down in the water.

The moon shone on, its reflection in the pond broken into shards of the brightest silver.

* * *

**Ooh! Mystery! Why'd he dive in the pool? Okay, so yeah :) Anyways, I had some news for you guys. I made an Updating Schedule for May. It's like a calendar thingy and it has little bullet points for each story I'm currently working on, and it shows when I'll update them throughout the month. It'll be a helpful guide for you guys, and you guys will know when to anticipate my updates! So, link is on my profile, so you can check it out... And also, can you guys tell me in a review what day of the week you typically get on FFnet to browse the most? Saturday? Wednesday? If you don't have a specific day, you can just say weekends or weekdays. Please help me with this survey XP **


	13. I Present to You

The pond was a huge disk of midnight blue, dappled with freckles of the night. As the call of an owl pierced the night, ripples spread across the water's surface, for apparently no reason. The ripples grew larger and larger until the outermost ones sloshed against the edges of the pond. And from the depths of the waters rose a dark figure. It breached out of the water, silvery streak in his dark blue hair glistening in the moonlight. Dark amber eyes glinted like a cat's as he swam easily to the edge of the water and hauled himself out, treasure in his arms. Gaining his feet easily, he set out on the flower-lined paths toward the palace.

As he went, Takaharu brushed back the woman's dark locks from her face. Still breathing. You never knew; sometimes, the strain of traveling through the water could prove fatal to a human. But her chest rose up and down rhythmically; she was still alive.

Dripping water onto the cobbled paths, the youkai passed through the Gardens of the West, walking past several patrols of guards in the process. They saluted him respectfully, and he acknowledged them with a nod. Black boots tread softly on the ground, then paused before a set of stone steps. Takahiro gazed up at the double doors to the Palace.

"Your business, Captain?" called one of the guards who stood on either side of the doors.

Takahiro smirked and gestured to the woman in his arms. "An offering to the Lord." They opened the doors and let him pass. As he strode past the soldiers, he could tell their gazes were lingering on the face of the unconscious human. He knew, however, that they knew their place; what belonged to the Lord, belonged to the Lord and no one else unless he deemed it be so. And he was highly unlikely to share _this_ particular property with anyone else.

The captain of the guard walked on, down familiar hallways and corridors, until at last he reached his destination; another set of double doors, grander than the last, etched elegantly with silver filigree. There were more guards, and they saluted him. He nodded and shifted Kagome's weight onto one arm. With his free arm, he reached out and knocked, slow and loud, on the doors. Before long, there was an answer.

"Enter."

He obeyed. A couple seconds later, he stood at one end of a long carpet that stretched from the doorway to a large dais at the end of the room, where a throne stood, proud in its magnificent worksmanship. And on the throne sat Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Femininely beautiful eyes shifted from the dark amber eyes of the captain of his guard to the woman in said captain's arms. He spoke in a baritone voice, soft as velvet, commanding as steel, ignoring the page who had been conversing with him as the little youkai scurried out of the room after casting a curious glance at the woman.

"Captain Takaharu... I take it your mission went well?"

The youkai approached his lord. At the foot of the dais, he went down on one knee and raised the body of the woman before him, as if he were offering a sacrifice to a vengeful god. "I present to you Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Midoriko Higurashi, the Beauty of the all the Lands."

* * *

**Yay me! I've managed to update twice in one day! Well the truth is, Covenant was supposed to be updated yesterday but I forgot. Blue-Eyed Songbird was supposed to be updated today, so it was :) **

**Any of you guys have Wattpad accounts out here? Then listen up! I've made a writing contest on there. All it takes is a short piece of SesshXKag fiction, AU or Canon doesn't matter. It's only like 1000-3000 words. Not much. And then the prize, if you win, is a special OC feature in a chapter of my story of your choice! So you make an original character, choose one of my SesshXKag stories, and boom, I'll post a chapter featuring that OC. You don't even have to have an account on it; you could send me your entry via DocX or email, but it would be nice if you did. So people who are interested... Review or PM me, please!**


	14. Intended Mate

Sesshomaru eyed his prize. The tales had not exaggerated her beauty. Even in a slumbering state, her face was exquisite. Her body, her form, everything was so very perfect. His fingers itched to touch her curves, trace her flawless lines. She was better than any demoness that had come his way, infinitely better. It was as if she had been molded to fit his best expectations, his ideal woman.

Takaharu remained down on one knee, as he had not been directed to rise by his lord. But with calculating eyes he studied Lord Sesshomaru's face. He looked satisfied, even pleased with this woman. He wondered how this could be so; his lord was notorious for being highly selective, and he was restless even with the highest-class demonesses. How could this one woman, a _human_ at that, bring such satisfaction to his liege lord? Then the youkai scolded himself for such thoughts. He was never to question his lord, never to speculate on his motives. He was to obey his every command.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from his woman reluctantly to stare at his captain instead. "You may rise."

Takaharu obeyed, and at a gesture from the taiyoukai, laid the woman gently across the lord's lap. He felt an odd tug as he released her, as if he had severed a bond. The captain dismissed this as ridiculous. He had only had contact with her for less than half an hour. It was the land. It was jumbling his thoughts. He had to get back to his domain, let the silky waters soothe his frazzled senses as he allowed himself to be claimed by the endless blue. "May I be excused, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his continued examination of his human. "Very well. Take the woman with you," he commanded, holding her out to his captain. His eyes gleamed in the firelight like twin embers, glowing eerily in the torchlight. "I have some business to attend to before I retire. I will see to her later... Bathe, clean, and dress her as is appropriate to her station."

"And what would her station be, my lord?"

The Lord of the West tipped his head to the side, considering the question. "She will be treated as my intended mate."

Takaharu bowed and left, his calm demeanor never revealing that fact that he was reeling from his lord's most recent declaration.

* * *

**Soooo it's been a long time. Well, I'm back! :) I did say this was a side fic :P I work on this sometimes to work stress off from my other fics *cough cough PETAL IN MURKY WATERS cough cough*. Anyhoo, I know you wanted Kaggy's reaction, but that, sadly, is not for several chapters to come. Sadly. Hahaha no I'm actually smirking right now lol Anyways... Peace!**

**-The recently turned groovy Stardust Miko *flashes peace sign***


	15. A Mysterious Exit

**I apologize sincerely for the misunderstanding. Sesshomaru did not mean for Takaharu to "bathe, dress her" ****_himself._**** He trusted his captain to assign some other people who would take care of it o.O Like hell the possessive git would let another guy do all that! Sorry my bad! :) Your protests were rather amusing, though...**

* * *

Takaharu laid down the woman gently on his lord's bed. Her body sank into the soft sheets, and she let out a sigh. He froze. Was she awake? But his fears were unfounded as she slumbered one, a sweet smile on her lips.

The youkai stepped back, dark amber eyes watchful. Satisfied that she would remain in her current state of consciousness, he exited the chamber. What were his lord's plans for her? There was no way Sesshomaru would make her his mate... was there? She was human! But then again, she was very beautiful...

He shook himself out of his daze and rang a small bell that rested on a tabletop next to the bed. Within moments, there was a soft knock on the door. "Enter."

A small youkai handmaiden entered, her huge dark eyes widening further as she saw the woman reposing on the pristine sheets. "You called, Captain?"

"Yes. Bathe and dress her as you would our Lord's intended." Before she could bury him under a mountain of questions, he left, confident that she would perform her duties.

Takaharu sighed as he moved down the corridors of the palace. He hated being overland. It was exhausting. When at last he reached his destination, anyone observing him would have seen that as he walked, his form seemed to waver, like animated water. But no one was watching him. With a sigh, Takaharu, slipped out the doors, acknowledging his soldiers' salutes, and retraced his path back through the gardens until he reached the pond from which he had made his entrance.

Closing his dark amber eyes, he fell to his knees by the shore, and seemingly melted into the waters, leaving not a trace of his existence, save a brief glimmer of pale silver in the murky depths of the pond, which might have been the streak in his hair, or simply a shaft of moonlight glinting off the surface of the water.

* * *

**Well, I got some stuff figured out, and Kagome will see Sesshomaru in the next chapter. So das icht gut! Or however you say 'that is good' in German...**

**edit* I just finished the next chapter. Should I post it now or wait till like next week or something?**


	16. The Meeting

**This chapter is brought to you by Stardust Miko and Fanfiction. net Productions. Please enjoy! :D**

**Oh and fyi for those of you just tuning in, I have posted 2 chapters, so you shohld read the last one first.**

* * *

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she was aware of was that she was pissed. She didn't know why, but she felt like kicking a puppy, an idea she would usually be horrified at, but now envisioned with malicious glee. Her head hurt; it throbbed and ached like the devil's heart. She groaned and started to sit up. She just had to touch the bell, and her maid would bring her medicine to numb it out. She reached out to her side, and her fingertips brushed something cool and metallic. Triumphantly she rang the bell, then slumped in exhaustion against her pillows, which seemed fluffier than normal. She stared at the ceiling lazily, waiting for the maid, when something struck her as wrong.

She sat straight up, her eyes stretched wide. She even forgot her headache for a minute. Why was her ceiling made of blue velvet rather than the usual rose pink? She looked around and gasped. This wasn't her room!_ This wasn't her room!_ _THIS WASN'T HER ROOM! _What had happened last night? She wracked her brain for memories, but the last thing she remembered was sneaking down to the pond...and then talking to the mysterious stranger...and then being knocked out!

Her heart jolted and began to race for its life. She had been kidnapped! She tumbled out of bed and realized that she was dressed in a white gown of some silky material that she didn't remember putting on. Oh my god, she had been undressed! Kagome stumbled to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She had to escape! How could she escape?

She scanned the room and found a door. She tried it and realized with a sinking stomach that it was locked. She turned and saw a balcony. _There!_ She turned her back on the door and was rushing across the huge room when the door opened. She spun around, remembering belatedly that she had rung the bell. _Stupid! You just ruined your chance at escape! _She braced herself as the maid entered the room, a timid-looking female youkai with large, stormy gray eyes and a golden braid with black roots.

"My lady," said the maid, bowing- -and Kagome saw her chance.

She shoved past the maid and ran out the open door, slamming it behind her. Gasping for breath, she took off down the hallways, her bare feet slapping loudly on the icy white marble tiles. _Oh my god, this floor is frickin' cold! My toes are gonna fall off!_

Occupied by her freezing feet, Kagome rushed around a corner blindly and ran right into something very, very hard. With a yelp, she stumbled backwards until she fell on her butt. "What the hell was that?" she muttered. She looked up with a glare, and her narrowed eyes widened with awe and fear, her hand falling as she registered what she was seeing.

Above her loomed the most gorgeous male she had ever seen, tall and lofty. She was certain he was taiyoukai, if his aura had anything to do with it. Long, silvery hair flowed down his back like pale liquid mercury, and his emotionless, beautiful face was graced with markings that complemented his eyes perfectly. His eyes... they were a stunning amber-gold, like honey lit through with sunlight, and yet for such a warm color, they were as frigid as the cruelest of winters as he stared her down with his intimidating gaze.

Kagome realized there was only one being this veritable god could be; the infamous Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Her mind was forced out of its frozen stupor by this revelation. She was being held captive by the Killing Perfection, He Who Knows No Mercy.

And then she knew she was doomed.

* * *

**Ah ha ****_haaa!_**** Sess x Kag finally 'meet'! Told you we'd get there! Woo-hoo! Hey, before you go, please remember to drop a review! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Ciao,**

**Stardust Miko**


	17. Nothing Good

**This...is..._so_ overdue. All I can say is sorry. :(**

* * *

CH 17

Sesshomaru had been planning to take a long, hot bath and was retreating to his chambers when a loud slapping of feet on his marble tile drew his attention.

He frowned. Who dared desecrate the peace of his palace by running through it so haphazardly? His claws began to glow, preparing to separate this fool from his head, when he smelled _her._

The clean, clear scent greeted his sensitive nose, and unconsciously his hand lowered to his side, no longer glowing acid green. He breathed in again, that delightful aroma seeping into his very soul, it seemed, and then he became aware of what he was doing. Instantly, his hackles rose and he willed himself immune to the effects of the smell. He could not have any weaknesses.

His eyes narrowed, and with a dangerous scowl on his face, he stalked towards the end of the hall, intent on intercepting the errant girl. What was she doing out of her quarters anyways? He had been told that the door had been locked.

As the sound of feet on marble grew ever louder, he tensed, preparing himself for a confrontation- but he was caught off balance when just as he turned the corner, the girl _slammed_ into him.

Of course, her weight was too inconsequential to actually throw him back, but her momentum caused him to rock back on his heels slightly. The girl herself was sent tumbling to the floor. He, having recovered instantly, moved to stand over her threateningly.

She looked up, and her eyes grew huge as she took him in. "L-Lord Sesshomaru…?"

So she knew him, did she? What could this human onna have heard of his person? Nothing good, he hoped. His mouth twitched against his will. Before he could stop it, a full-on smirk graced his face. "Indeed… _Lady _Kagome."


	18. Dumb Doll

CH 18

He carried her along the hallways, his footsteps light as shadows on the icy marble. She had been dumbly compliant as he scooped her into his arms, as if she were struck numb by his identity alone, and Sesshomaru had actually been quite disappointed. Somehow, even with all the stories of her being beautiful and pampered, a true doll, he'd never envisioned her as someone he'd keep on a shelf.

His lip curled in distaste. He did not care if this woman was the most breathtaking in all the lands; she was worth nothing to him if she was all pretty feathers and no claws. Just as he had this thought, the girl started struggling in his hold. She was quite passionate in her efforts, too, and that amused him enough to toss her high in the air, so that she tumbled on the floor in a mess of inky black hair and creamy limbs.

To her credit, the girl recovered quickly, springing to her feet. Wisely, she backed away a few steps… and then started her rant.


	19. I Dare

CH 19

"Who do you think you are, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, kidnapping me in the middle of the night?!" she shouted. "Dammit, I was going to get married! My mother will be worried! Let me go _now! You can't keep me here!_"

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be impressed or irritated. He settled for _imperial._

Stalking forward until he truly towered over the girl, he rumbled, "You dare speak to your master in that manner?" Each word was carefully chosen to nudge the girl into further anger, and it worked.

"Yes! I dare! Yes, I _dare_ to speak to _you_, you _pompous, arrogant_ bastard, in _this manner!_" And then the bitch had the nerve to poke a slender finger into his chest… not once, not twice, but _six_ times; one for every stressed word in her dialogue.

He grabbed the offending appendage and pulled her even closer so that she was forced to crane her neck up to keep eye contact. Shifting his grip to her slim wrist, he looked coldly down onto her upturned face. Fixing her with his most terrifying glare, he intoned, "You are pushing it, miko. Behave yourself…

"... or you will be punished."


	20. A Predator's Purr

**Looks like I've finally gotten back into the hang of updating this story :D**

* * *

CH 20

The woman's jaw dropped, and for a moment she looked dumbfounded. Sesshomaru smirked, and then as her face hardened, he saw her eyes flash from blue to pink. That was the last thing that went through his mind before a painful sensation slammed into his chest, throwing him back several lengths. He could see only bright pink light, and his entire body burned and tingled as he struggled to remain standing. He heard loud footsteps, rapidly receding, and knew that the bitch had taken the opportunity to run. His eyes narrowed to slits, and he summoned his own spirit energy to combat hers. Blinding, iridescent white youki warred with brilliant pink reiki, wrapping his body in a multicolored storm of crackling energy.

His miko was strong, there was no doubt about that, but he was dominant, and his energy was forcing hers into submission. Slowly, the dazzling pink light of her reiki faded until all that was left was a handful of sparks dancing around him like rose-colored embers.

A deep rumble vibrated through his chest, and as the fluorescent sparks finally cleared from his vision, Sesshomaru realized with shock that it was not the growl of an infuriated predator. It was… he was… _purring?_


	21. How Human

CH 21

Even as she sprinted down the hallway and turned a corner, Kagome knew there was no outrunning Sesshomaru. He was too great a youkai. Great as in powerful, of course. Forget overpowering him too, for the same reason. That left her only one option to escape; outsmart him. But even as she had the thought, she realized that Sesshomaru was hundreds of years old. There was no way little old her could trick him… was there?

As she ran, she stared down at her hands. She hadn't been able to conjure a burst like that since the first time her miko powers had been discovered. Normally she had to channel her reiki through an arrow. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person standing in her way until suddenly, there was a puddle of water at her feet, and she lost her balance on the slippery surface.

With a yelp, Kagome fell flat on her front and skidded forward a couple feet, feeling the cold water seep instantly through the thin fabric of her robe, chilling her warm skin. "Auugh!" Recoiling, she scrambled to her feet, skidding precariously on the water. "What the hell was that?" _And what the hell is it with me falling all over the place today? _She heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see a drop-dead gorgeous youkai staring down his nose at her.

_Wow. This place is full of hot guys._

And then, of course, the demon had to ruin it by opening his big fat mouth.

"How _human._"


	22. Don't

CH 22

That instantly roused her temper and sharp tongue; both areas in which Kagome had no self-control.

"How _youkai_ of you to stand there and not bother helping a fallen woman up," she sneered back.

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing, taking the satisfaction out of her zing. He simply continued to study her.

She stared back, pondering the single moon-bright silver strand in the gentle waves of midnight blue hair that fell across his dark amber eyes, accentuating the dark red markings on the left side of his face. _I wonder what kind of youkai he is? Besides his pointed ears, he doesn't seem to have any animalistic traits… _

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and opened her suddenly parched-dry mouth to speak, then realized she had absolutely nothing to say. Her mind was completely blank. And what was worse, was that her entire front was dripping wet. And she wasn't wearing anything under her thin robe, if one understood. And her robe was _white_.

Kagome was saved by the appearance of Sesshomaru, who materialized at her side. Immediately the handsome youkai bent into a bow.

"My lord. I apprehended this girl running in the hallway."

She gasped. Now that he had spoken more than two words, she recognized that voice! Seeing him with new eyes, she glared at him. "Hey, you! You're the creep who kidnapped me! What's the big idea?"

He completely ignored her, staring pointedly over her head.

Heat rushed to her face anew, and she was ready to slap him (the hottest guys were the biggest jerks!). But then a strand of youki pressed up against hers firmly, as if to warn her to stay back. She frowned. Whose youki was this? It was so potent, so strong. She glanced sideways. Was it Sesshomaru's? He was staring straight ahead with no expression whatsoever on his face. The youki touched her aura again, and the meaning, though unspoken, was clear.

_Don't._


	23. Sarcasm

CH 23

Kagome blinked, then remembered that they had been fighting just moments ago. She opened her mouth to tell him that he could shove his orders up his arrogant ass, but his utterly dispassionate expression made that impossible. She could only yell at someone who was standing up to her. She turned away with a huff and settled for glaring at the dark-haired youkai, who still wouldn't even look at her.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru finally said. "I have the situation under control."

She started when he grabbed her arm fairly. "Hey, let go!"

He ignored her and started walking away, dragging her with him. She struggled, but physically he was out of her league. She tried to summon her miko powers but it was just like it always was; frustratingly dormant unless she aimed an arrow at a youkai. That flare must have been a fluke or something.

"Would you stop? I don't care if you're the Lord of the West, Killing Perfection, yada yada," Kagome said angrily. "You can't keep me here!"

"I think you'll find that I easily can." He forcefully ushered her back into the chamber she had woken up in. "Get dressed."

"Don't you order me around like that! Besides, it's not like I brought a valise with me. I was kidnapped, _remember_?"

"Mind your tongue and use your eyes, human."

Kagome sputtered, but upon looking around, she saw a folded stack of jewel-colored silks on the bed that hadn't been there last time. "Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me." He sounded completely serious.

_Oh my god_.


	24. Free?

**CH 24**

Kagome ripped herself away from him and stormed to the bed. "Well, if you want me to put these on, you're going to have to leave the room."

"No. Change."

"As long as you have something hanging between your legs, you will never see me naked!"

She blinked, and in about half the time it took for her to do so, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. He leaned down so they were face to face, tipping up her chin with a single clawed digit so she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Such ugly words from such pretty lips," he murmured. "Is this why you cannot find a man to love you, little miko?"

Disgust welled up inside her, and she wrenched herself away. He didn't stop her.

"Who do you think you are, holding me hostage here? I'm a _bride-to-be!_" She almost gagged on those words, but continued. "I demand you release me at once!"

Sesshomaru blinked indolently. "Very well then."

She frowned. "What?"

He closed his eyes and stepped to the side, revealing the door. "By all means, Lady Kagome, you are free to go."


	25. Disbelief

CH 25

Kagome squinted at him. "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I hereby withdraw my offer of hospitality from the miko Lady Kagome, and decree that she is no longer welcome in the Palace of the West." He opened the door and held it wide. "Leave."

She was at a loss. "What? You can't just do that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You kidnapped me and brought me here! You dragged me through the hallway, for goodness' sake. You can't just kick me out like this!"

He was amused. "I thought you wanted me to release you. I am doing just that."

"But…"

"Ask and you shall receive, Lady Kagome."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Alright then." She reached for the pile of silks, but a clawed hand reached out and stopped her. "What now?"

"You are no longer a guest here," he said courteously. "You have declined my hospitality."

"My robe is _wet_," she said angrily. "Do you expect me to walk out like this?"

"It is what you asked for," he said airily, looking quite satisfied with himself. He pointed at the door.

Rage welled up inside her, but she swallowed it back. "Well then, Lord Sesshomaru, I will let you know that I enjoyed my stay _horrendously_."

"Why, thank you."

Trembling with fury, Kagome stalked out the door.

* * *

**Day Four of 12 Days of Christmas, in which I update one of my stories or post a oneshot daily up until and including Christmas Day!**

**Previously was _Of Captivity and Captivation: _War lord Sesshomaru remembered the blue-eyed priestess as a worthy warrior. However, years of torture as a prisoner of war had destroyed her. As the one who captured her in battle, he takes it upon himself to heal the broken miko.**

**Next, we'll have _A Perplexing Fascination: _For some reason, Sesshomaru has had a perplexing fascination with Kagome Higurashi as of late; watching her, following her, even going so far as to arrange little incidents where they meet. But he's not satisfied with this strange relationship, and one day he decides to take it to a new level.**

**Cheers!**

**Philosophy Blue**


End file.
